In order to attract and maintain consumer engagement, content authors need to generate new and interesting content for their audience. To provide fresh content and maintain high user engagement, authors can produce new content, or in the alternative, can gain inspiration from existing content. There are, however, inherent inefficiencies in both methodologies. Authoring content from scratch can be an ineffective use of time and resources, and the ability to effectively produce robust content while keeping up with demand may be difficult. To this end, authors oftentimes lean on existing content for inspiration. Unfortunately, the author's reliance on existing content requires that an extensive amount of research be performed, and irrelevant information be eliminated from consideration. This generally time-consuming and archaic approach to generate new or fresh content can be inefficient and untimely.